the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ransacking the Uchiha
'Mission Details' *'Date': 3/16/13 *'Submitted by': Tiburan Momochi *'Rank': B, turned S *'Overseer': Rucho Nara *'Recapper': Rucho Nara *'QP Reward': 2 *'Ryo Reward': 500 'Ninja Team' *Tiburan Momochi *Kirigaya of the Crows *Susorai Monigetsu 'Mission Profile' Goal: Raid Uchiha headquarters. Story: They want to sneak into Konoha and get to the Uchiha headquarters. There they will steal some things and assassinate an uchiha and steal their eyes. Mission Recap Kirigaya used a crow to scout Konoha's guards while Susorai got high. Then they set of an explosion in the woods near the walls to draw away the guards to sneak in. It worked, and they got in... but now Konoha was on searching for an intruder because of the explosion. A single nin got on their tail, and Susorai sent 4 explosive shark bombs at him. Using the noise from this attack to pinpoint the intruders' location a large group of chunin and jonin converged on their position. A smoke bomb was used for cover, and the group proceeded to split up. Susorai lept from the smoke onto the rooftops where the jonin and chunin had the group surrounded. 8 leaf ninja encircled him and asked him to surrender. He shouted "Onizame Stage One" and started glowing blue. Within moments one ninja had a kunai going through one arm to hold him in place, another ninja doing the same to the other arm, one ninja with a sword going through his non-prosthetic leg into the roof, and another nin holding a kunai against his throat. He was brought into leaf village custody. Kirigaya went sprinting away with only one ninja on his tail. The ninja caught up to him and went to hit him with his sword, but Kirigaya managed to blow him back a couple feat with his projectile propelling wind technique. The nin then prepared a giant fireball. Kirigaya attempted to jump out of the way but it was at point blank, and his lower half was enveloped in intense flames. Tinuran sprung from the smoke and continued running towards the uchiha with 3 nin in pursuit. He turned and shot mud shuriken at his pursuers and then used the diversion to escape underground. He then used a mudslide from underground. He went to save Kirigaya, and pulled him underground just before the nin finished him off. He then swam with him and carried him on his back all the way out of the village into the woods before dropping him to take a stand against the chasing ninja. He tried to simply sneak around the jonin and attack from behind but the jonin noticed him and countered the attack. Tiburan then fled into the woods, but had his arm sliced off as he fled into the bushes. In the process of losing his arm he managed to make his other arm connect with the enemy's neck, cutting it open with his trench blade. He then passed out from physical exhaustion, chakra exhaustion, and missing an arm. All three nin were taken into Konoha custody. Category:Mission